Short Stories
by ashdemon
Summary: A collection of stories that are short and simple.    Stories are on hiatus. Muse has been misplaced so, fingers crossed I start back up again.
1. That Dang Freezing Adventure

**That Dang Freezing Adventure**

Disclaim: Don't own them, don't know them.

I look around the corner. No one. I sprint down the hall and slid to a stop. Something had caught my eye. I looked back through the door behind me and blink. A trycariton!

_I have to tell the guys!_ I sprint out of the building and the ground shakes under my feet. The roof of the warehouse I was in was pushed off by a giant trycariton. "Aw crud."

"What the hell is going on?" Raph asked behind me.

"Don't look at me," I said over my shoulder.

"Run!" Leo said as a beam of light shot at Donnie, freezing him and Leo's legs. "Get out of here. Now!"

Mike, Raph, Master Splinter, and I nodded and we run into a hotel through the roof access. We ran to the 5th floor, 2 floors below the roof. The walls that the freeze rays went through were left with a hole melted away. One caught Mike, freezing him. I cursed under my breath and slid next to Raph. Teens began filling the hall from the upper rooms and this floor's rooms.

"We have to be careful," Master Splinter said.

"I thing the freeze rays only freeze living things," I said as the freeze ray just barely missed two girls, "and it seems that it will destroy inanimate objects and freeze any living thing."

"It also seems to aim on body heat," Raph said as a few rays missed us by several meters.

"Then we must keep moving," Master Splinter said, just as the elevator cord snapped of one of the elevators.

"Run!" I yelled to everyone within earshot. I ran and headed for the stairs. I ran down two flights, jumped one (these flights had about 20 or more steps), landing perfectly, and kept on running.

"Here!" A boy hands me a plate with a cursant on it and I stuff it in my pocket.

I ran out the front doors and looked back at the giant trycariton. I shake my head, turn and run.

"Get us out of here!" Aaron yells. "Now Kat!"

I nod and a flash envelopes me and Aaron. When my eyes clear, Donnie, Mike, Master Splinter, Leo, and Raph were looking at each other as if to ask what had happened. I chuckled and patted Aaron on the back.

"Nice thinking," I said before heading to the computer.


	2. Betrayal

**Betrayal**

Disclaim: Don't own them, don't know them.

Leo shifted in his sleep and woke himself up. Something wasn't right and it wasn't his dream. Throwing back his covers, he made sure he had his katanas. Walking out of his room, he listened. Yep, footsteps. Unsheathing a katana, Leo headed towards the footsteps.

_Oh no, _Leo told himself, _they're heading for Mike's room._

Leo sped up and when he was in front of Mike's room, he was right next to the intruder.

"Leo?" Mike's voice asked. The intruder turned Mike's room light on, revealing an orange bandana. Leo relaxed realizing it was Mike. "Leo, what's going on?"

"Nothing," Leo said with a smile. "Just a bit paranoid."

Mike nodded his head sleepily and walked into his room, turning his light. As Leo was engulfed by darkness, his bad feeling didn't go away. At Shredder's tower a ninja bowed.

"Master," the ninja said, standing, "the traitor is safely within the boundaries."

"Good," Oraku Saki said.

- - - - -

Leo kept an eye on Mike. Each time he caught himself doing so, though, he would concentrate on Donnie and ask himself why he was watching Mike but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't keep his eyes off of Mike.

"Training is over, my sons," Master Splinter said. "Leonardo, may I speak with you?"

Leo nodded and watched as Mike went to his room.

_That's strange,_ Leo told himself while he made his way to Master Splinter's room. _Even Raph noticed it. Usually after practice, he ran to the couch to the remote before Raph._

"My son," Master Splinter said, "what is on your mind? You've been eyeing Michelangelo all through training."

"I don't know," Leo said. "I just have a bad feeling around Mike but I don't know why."

"My son," Master Splinter said, "there is the sense of a traitor in our mitts but I do not think it is Michelangelo."

"I know Master Splinter," Leo said before standing and bowing. "I just wish I knew who."

Leo headed towards Mike's room and before he knocked on his little bro's door, he paused. Something wasn't right. Leaning close to Mike's door, Leo listened.

"…and if possible, bring what Donatello is now currently working on."

_Shredder? Here?_

"Yes Master," Mike said.

Leo jumped back from Mike's door, not believing what he heard. Mind running and heart pounding, Leo jumped when Mike opened his door.

"Oh, hi Leo," Mike said, looking up.

"Why?" Leo asked. Mike looked confused at him. Don and Raph were walking over when Leo asked, "Why did you betray us? WHY DID YOU BETRAY US FOR SHREDDER!"

Breaths were caught and Mike looked at his feet. Leo didn't wait for an answer. All he did was turn and run, run out of the Lair and out of Mike's life.

- - - - -

Leo slowed to a stop on a random roof. It was the third week since he had found out about Mike's betrayal. Leo didn't know if Don or Raph were still at the Lair or not. He had cut all connection. He knew he was acting rash but if it's the only way to detach from the betrayer, he was willing to do it. He did however keep an eye on Raph and Don but only when they came out of the Lair. Master Splinter, however, Leo could not keep an eye on for safe measures. He knew that his sensei would never leave the Lair unless it was necessary. Each night, though, instead of sleeping, he would scout around the Lair for any Foot and when he knew his brothers would be up, he would sleep for an hour of two, never more than four.

Within the Lair, the family was falling apart without Leo. Mike never left his room to interact with the family and only left when his new master summoned him. Don kept everything he had and all of the rooms secured and locked. The only ones who had keys were Raph, Don, and Master Splinter who never sat them down out of their sight. Raph kept avoiding Mike, not wanting to interact with him with fighting or yelling. Master Splinter only came out of his room to eat or train Don and Raph in what felt like a box with no windows. Most of the time, Master Splinter meditated and paced within his room.

Leo looked up from his feet and at the setting sun. He knew his family's new routine by heart now because of having hid in the shadows for a few days. He sighed and turned around. Instantly, he had his katanas out and ready to fight.

"Leo, please," Mike said, the Foot symbol on his right arm. "I don't want to fight–"

"But Shredder sent you to," Leo finished. Mike lowered his head and took out his numbchucks. "Fight me Michelangelo and let's see how better Shredder really is."

Mike nodded and attacked Leo. Don and Raph slid to a stop and noticed their brothers' fighting. They looked at each other and nodded. They were going to stop this without shed but it was going to be a bit harder then they planned. A few dozen of Foot ninjas blocked the way towards the fight.

"Let the brothers fight and see who is better," Karai said, walking out of the group of ninjas. "My master would also like to see who would win."

"But Mike against Leo? Mike hasn't got a chance," Raph said. "Move Karai so I can stop this."

"Don't you want to watch your brothers tear each other apart?" Karai asked, the Elite ninja surrounding the two turtles and holding them so they wouldn't get away. "Why don't you watch with me?"

The Elite ninja forced the red clad and purple clad turtle to watch the heart wrenching fight. But for some odd reason, the red clad turtle relaxed. Donnie looked at Rah confused and Raph winked. He nudged his head towards the fighting pair and Donnie watched closely. He smiled. It was a sparing match, a game. They weren't really fighting.

- - -

Leo smiled at his little brother and Mike smiled back. As quickly as the fighting had become real, it had become a game. The two turtles began passing information on how to get back at Shredder but first get Raph and Don out of Karai's grip. With a nod, Leo led the way towards Karai and the Foot ninjas as well as the other two turtles. Using Leo as a boost, Mike jumped and landed on a Foot ninja. Jumping, he jumped over Leo as he tried to slice him in two. Don and Raph watched as the two worked as two clogs in a clock or two dancers in perfect harmony.

_Come on guys,_ Raph said. _Come and get Karai!_

Mike slid in front of Karai and smiled. Leo smiled back and just as Mike jumped, Leo had Karai pinned to the ground with his katanas around her throat, holding her down. Mike was quick to knock the two Elite ninja holding Raph senseless for enough brief seconds for Raph to get free. Raph and Mike attacked as one at the remaining two Elite and Donnie was soon free as well.

"Come on," Leo said, running over and smiling. "We have very little time to lose them and get home."

"Right," the three other turtles said. They followed Leo down into the sleeping streets and as fast as they could, try and lose the ninja in the shadows. Stopping his brothers against a wall shadowed by the night, Leo thanked god that there wasn't a moon out. The ninjas quickly passed overhead and Leo ushered them into the sewers. Before they could go anywhere, Mike grabbed Leo's arm.

"There's a tracker imbedded in my arm under the symbol," Mike said, his face stern. "Cut it out."

"What?" both Leo and Raph asked.

"Please," Mike begged. He was looking at Leo and Leo only. "Leo, cut it out. Cut the whole symbol off of my arm. Please. It's the only way to lose them for sure. I know a place where we can stay for a bit that's all furnished and the Foot don't know about it. We can run by the Lair real quick to grab Master Splinter and a few things but within a few minutes, they will over run the place like insects to a corpse. Please."

Leo looked at Don and Raph before nodding. With a smile, Mike bowed to Leo and turned so the symbol was easy to get to. Raph took his brother's hand and gripped it tight. Mike looked at his hotheaded brother and saw tears in his eyes and understood. Smiling as tears began to fall, Mike gripped his brother's hand tightly as Leo unsheathed his katana. Donnie placed a hand on Leo's shoulder and nodded. Leo bit his bottom lip and placed his katana blade on the top of the Foot symbol. He began adding pressure until began to drip from the tip of the blade. Slowly bringing the blade down under the symbol, Mike winced and his grip on Raph's hand tightening and tears began falling faster. Leo kept pulling the blade down Mike's arm and when the blade came to the bottom of the symbol, Leo pulled the blade away from Mike's arm. The symbol plopped on the ground and Mike began gasping for air, not realizing he had been holding his breath. Raph pulled his little brother into a gentle hug as Mike cried. Leo fell to his knees, shaking. Donnie picked up the flap of skin and looked around in it. Sure enough, there was a microchip.

"The good news it we got the tracker out," Donnie said and Raph smiled. Mike did too but Leo just kept looking at his shaking hands. Mike pulled away from Raph and slid to Leo's level. He placed his hand on Leo's shoulder and Leo looked up.

"Come on," Mike said. "We're running low on time."

Leo nodded and jumped to his feet. He quickly sheathed his sword and began running towards the Lair. Don, Mike, and Raph all followed. They burst through into the Lair and split. Leo went to get Master Splinter, Donnie went to his lab, Raph went to his room, and Mike picked up a meowing Klunk. Donnie came out with his duffel bag and Raph came out with a backpack. Leo walked with Master Splinter over to the others. Master Splinter nodded and they all left their home.

- - - - -

Leo sighed. It's been a month since the Foot had wretched the place and he's still cleaning. Mike had cleaned the most, not stopping till most of the job was done. He had helped Don undo all the locks that were on every room, helped fix the entertainment center, helped move a few things around, helped Don tighten security around the Lair, and helped clean all the room. When it came to his room, he just picked up every comic book he owned and placed them in a box. Some games he kept for the game system they had for his brothers and some games he also placed in a box. Leo had asked Mike what he was doing and Mike said that he didn't need it all anymore.

Mike had changed and Leo had a feeling that it was just the beginning of something horrible, not just a betrayal.


	3. Fear to

**Fear to **

Disclaim: Don't own them, don't know them.

I guess it's only me but one day they were there and now…

The guys disappeared a while back and April, Casey, and me haven't seen them in years. Leo had stopped writing a year ago, Raph hadn't said anything since 2 years before we had to say good-bye, Donnie had stopped e-mailing me before the first year, and Mike had disappeared the day we had to leave.

April and Casey are now married and they have a daughter name Katrina, Kat whenever she's not in trouble. She was born the same day Donnie stopped e-mailing. They also have a son named Aaron who was born 6 month ago. He's a good kid but he reminds me too much of Raph, Kat reminds me of Leo. I had left April and Casey's place a few weeks ago. I had found a job and I was able to find a place as well. April had convinced me on my 20th birthday, a year ago, to find a job.

My job has me move around the country and right now, I'm on a layover in New York for about 3 months, giving me enough time to look around.

I had found the Lair with a lair of dust and a little run down. I made my way over to Leo's room and looked in. The sight brought tears. I could see stains everywhere, broken furniture scattered, and papers scattered. Most had my handwriting on them and several were written in Leo's. I had a feeling Leo had gotten a little stir crazy and had gotten mad. Where the stains were at, Leo had probably cut his arm from his wrist to his elbow without knowing. I shifted through the papers and found my last letter. There was tear stains on it. It read:

_Leo,_

_Where's Donnie, Mike, and Raph? I lost contact with Donnie, was never in contact with Raph for two years before our departure, and Mike hasn't said hi through writing or e-mail. I know it's been a while since this all happened but you never mentioned them when you wrote back, even when I asked._

_How are you doing? I know having lost Splinter was hard but I hope you're doing a whole lot better than the last time I wrote._

_Kat's doing great and another's on the way. Kat reminds me of you Leo and I tell her about you and your brothers all the time. She really want's to meet you, Leo, she really does._

_April and Casey are great but they miss you badly. They talk about you and your brothers all the time and worry about you. You haven't written to them and the others haven't said a thing to them. Maybe that will change soon._

_Leo, please be safe. I want to be able to see you again and I can't when you're . Please, Leo, please?_

_Dear Friend,_

_Emerald_

I looked around, looking at dates and found the letter Leo never sent to me.

_Emerald,_

_I'm sorry I haven't said anything about my brothers. I've also lost contact with them. Mike had disappeared and Raph wasn't talking much. Donnie was his normal self until Raph disappeared. He had gone up searching for both of them but when he got back, he was as white as a sheet. It was around the same time he stopped e-mailing you. Donnie had disappeared shortly after and I'm now alone with no clue where my brothers are at or where to look. I wish you were here but I know that's impossible._

_My health's deteriorating and I think I'm going mad or something. I keep talking to hallucinations of my brothers and to myself. I haven't picked up my katanas since I started hallucinating. I even haven't been up top._

_I'm glad Kat's doing better than I am. I wish I could see her as well. The pictures you've sent me are on my nightstand and I still have the picture of you, my brothers, and me._

_I would write to them Emerald but I don't know what to write. I always try but end up giving up. I guess I just don't want to talk about_

His letter just ended abruptly and that worried me. I looked at the floor again and saw a stained trail of . I had a feeling Leo hadn't d the wound, not caring about it or not noticing it. I held his last letter and followed the trail to the last Lair. I followed it to Leo's old room that was surprisingly still somewhat intacked. A stench grew and I had a feeling on what was coming. Looking into the room, I gasp and then cough.

Leo, Don, Mike, and Raph were all . They were sitting next to one another. Most of Raph, Donnie, and Mike were deteriorated but Leo was still intacked. Tears came freely and I fell to my knees. Bowing my head, I pray for the first time in a long time.

"God, please allow me to know that they are ok and happy now. Please let Kat meet them all and let them talk to me for a bit. Let April and Casey know that they are in a better place and let me know that they are there, ready to listen," I said.

I stood up and looked around. Finding a place on the first floor where dirt showed, I began digging a grave for the guys. As I dug, my mind wandered. My body became a machine and continued working as my mind traveled. I wondered why Leo came here first. Did he know? Was he following his hallucinations? As I began working on the grave marker, my mind became blank and I just worked.

When the bodies were covered all the way and I had placed the grave marker in place, I vowed to bring April, Casey, Kat, and Aaron to pay their respects. Aaron might not understand it and Kat may be a bit confused about it, I prayed, once more, that they would understand in the future.


	4. Journal Entry

_January 16th_

I know I'm new to the gang and I understand that they won't tell me some things but this? This is ridiculous. Well, the guys came back from 'training' and I knew something was up.

Mike walked in first and he was battered. I nearly tripped over the couch when I ran over to him. I tell ya, when he was all bandaged up, he looked like something related to a mummy.

When Raph walked in, he was more battered and wounded than Mike and yet he said, "Don't worry about me. These scratches are nothin'." You would have to be pretty stupid or stubborn to call those gashes scratches. I'm not exaggerating.

Well, Leo and Don walked in and Don was carrying a bundle of something. I couldn't tell through all the that covered it. I had asked but they just ignored me or told me that it was nothing. Yeah right.

When you stood the brothers next to one another, you would think they got in a battle with the Foot and that they were out numbered and way out match. The one that wasn't battered that bad was Leo to no surprised. Jeez.

Well, I had asked over and over what had happened with no prevail. I even asked Master Splinter and he didn't even answer me. Time to get sneaky. When the guys and Master Splinter went to visit April, I stayed behind, saying I had a few more things to do and that I would catch up later. They bought it and I took the chance to find that bundle of whatever it was.

The first spot I looked was in Donnie's lab but it wasn't there. I then checked Leo's room to no prevail. I then try Mike's and Raph with no success and then I start thinking that they probably hid it in Master Splinter's room so I gave up. I went to my room and gathered the book and notebook I was going to share with April when I noticed a bundle in the corner of my room.

Looking around. I walk over to it and poke it with my finger. It didn't move. I kneel next to it and untie it. The cloth fell away to reveal a brightly rapped box rapped in purple rapping paper.

"Donnie," I said to myself and I opened it. Inside was a key and a piece of paper.

_Shadows, water, path.  
Wood, metal, ruins.  
Right, up, left.  
Blue, clue, drew._

"Defiantly Donnie," I told myself. Stuffing the key into my pocket, I looked at the clues again. "Shadows, water, path. Um, maybe a river at night. No the sewers. Wood, metal, ruins. Hum. Ruins, Leo told me something about the old Lairs. Right, up, left. Directions to a door so it must be in the last Lair of theirs. The one Mike took me to. Leo's clue is next."

I had no idea what drew meant but I was bound to find out.. Running as fast as I could, I slid to a stop in front of the old Lair Karai had destroyed. I followed the instructions going right, up, then left. I found myself at a door and I took the key out of my pocket. I stuck it in the keyhole, turned it to hear a click, and I pushed the door open. Sure enough, rapped in blue rapping paper, was another box. I opened the box to find a screwdriver and another piece of paper with more clues.

_The wind howls and shadows grow.  
Familiar places become unknown at high moon.  
Lost is found yet stolen.  
Friends become enemies and smooth becomes bumpy._

"Leo," I said with a chuckle. "The only place where the wind howls is in a tunnel. 'Familiar places become unknown at high moon' must mean at night. What tunnel am I familiar with in the daytime but never venture through at night? I know but 'lost is found yet stolen'? Oh, homeless people live near it finding things that float in the waters. Um, the friends become enemies must mean Raph or I'm completely lost and smooth becomes bumpy must mean a change in the road I travel. Oh goody."

So I go to the tunnel I've never traveled in at night but I was very familiar with it. Luckily it was still light out so I didn't have to worry about it much. I looked around and among a pile of red garbage bags, I found Raph's red rapping paper. I opened it and inside was a helmet and another clue.

_Another road, another ride.  
Hang on tight, a hill comes.  
Jump and bump, shift to a faster gear.  
Orange is the sign in the water._

"I guess I'm taking the shell cycle and I have a feeling where to," I said.

I ran out of the tunnel and up onto the street. Sure enough, hidden near the tunnel was the shell cycle. A metal box was screwed on around the starter and I took the screwdriver out of my pocket. Working fast, I undid all the screws and the box clattered to the ground. Something wasn't right about the shell cycle but I couldn't figure out why. I didn't bother to work on that puzzle for long. I turned the bike on and headed to the only hill close that Raph would send me up that I had to hang on tight for. Revving the gas, I sent the wheels spinning as I headed towards that hill. Over it was an old road you had to speed up on to survive the jumps and bumps on it. The only water source after that was the harbor. Slowing to a crawl, I began looking at the water, searching for Mike's little clue. An orange bobber caught my eye and I stopped the bike. I ran over to the bobber and pulled it out of the water. A metal box was attached and, with a bit of tinkering, it opened. Inside was a small backpack and another clue.

_Wait to open the pack.  
First fish in the river.  
Then hide in the trees.  
Then watch the stars.  
Later sleep in the barn._

I smiled. I knew where to go now. The first place I met the guys. Casey's grandmother's house. Revving the gas, I headed to my new destination.

Slowing to a stop next to the river we had fished at, I looked around. The tree we had sat under had a purple rapped gift under it. I smiled and picked it up. I drove to the barn and parked the bike next to it and I placed my newfound gift next to it. Looking around, I located the tree I had hid in the first time we played hide-and-go-seek. Sure enough there was a blue rapped gift. Jumping down, I placed the blue gift next to the bike and purple gift. Jumping onto the roof of the house, I located a red rapped gift where we had watched the stars. Placing the red gift with the others and the bike, I looked in the barn for the other gift. Finding it where I had slept with the guys, I walked over to the other gifts and the shell cycle. Picking up the other 3 gifts, I walked into the house.

"Surprise!" Donnie, Leo, Raph, Mike, April, Casey, and Master Splinter all shouted. I almost lost the gifts that were in my hands if Leo hadn't been right next to me. I looked around the room. A Happy Birthday banner was hanging over the fireplace, streamers were hung everywhere, balloons were tide where ever possible and there was a cake in the middle of the room.

"How did you guys know?" I asked, placing the gifts next to the cake.

"I did some digging," Donnie said.

"Mike had found your computer and had done some looking around," Raph said. "We decided to give you a party."

"Coming home like you had been out numbered and way outmatched by the Foot was…"

"Just a cover up," Leo said.

"And make-up," April said. "I knew someone who could do that with make-up. They thought it was for a costume contest."

"And the send me around New York thing?"

"Treasure hunt and to give us more time," Casey said.

"I helped with the clues but I wasn't too sure how fast you would finished," Donnie said. "You finished a bit faster then I suspected but we had finished early as well."

"What about the things you left me?"

"Open your pack," Master Splinter said. "It should explain everything."

I opened the pack and inside was a new journal, a new book series, and a note.

_We all go through tests in our lives and some are hunts for who we are and what we like. I hope this will help you understand that others can help you figure out where to go._

_Master Splinter_

I looked at Master Splinter and nodded with a smile. I looked at Raph.

"Something's different about the shell cycle."

"It's a different color and yours," he said. "It's part of my gift."

"And the other things? The screwdriver? The key?"

"The screwdriver I would like back and the room that the key opens is your little hide away," Donnie said. "As I hoped you had noticed, it was all furnished for you and had all your books in it. As well as new ones."

"That's where my books had gone. I thought Master Splinter had taken them. That's why I never said anything."

"Can I open my other gifts now?"

"If you want," Raph said. "I'll make sure Mike here won't eat the cake while you do so."

"Hey."

I chuckled and opened the other gifts. Leo had gotten me a book about ninjas, Raph had gotten me a necklace, Mike gave me a picture of when we had first met that April had taken., and Donnie gave me a shell cell. April handed me another gift that was my old watch that I thought I had lost that was now fixed, Casey gave me the dagger I had wanted, and Master Splinter had given me a green bandana.

"Welcome to the team," Leo said after helping me put the bandana on.

"Thanks everyone," I said and we dug into the cake and I slammed a piece into Mike's face and April took picture after picture., mainly about Mike and Raph getting into a fight and me splitting it up.

Well, lets just say the gang had gone head over heels for my birthday and to officially enter me into the gang. I hope nothing bad happens because of it.

Got to go. April's making breakfast and I better beat Mike down before he scarves it all down.


	5. Last Time

**Last Time**

Disclaim: Don't own them, don't know them.

It was strange when the strangers came. Well, that's what my mom said. I wish I could know.

I'm 15 and the great-grandchild of Ashara Smith, the young woman who started and ended the third World War. She had introduced the shapers to the world and tension began to grow because of them. She, however, ended it with her famous speech.

'From US history, I have found something we have ignored for centuries. George Washington, our first president had warned to 'stay out of forrien affairs.' To this day, we have ignored it. to this day, we teach the youth it and still ignore it. Other countries don't have the same history and I have a feeling that you will continue fighting but I ask only one thing. Stop this fighting, stop this war. If it continues, its the end of the world for us all. The US must pull out to protect itself and the millions apon it's soil. Trust me. Thousands will die if we continue fighting for every country, every continent. Please stop fighting and help the ones now wounded and lost within your lands. Everyone.'

My mom said that great-grandma was amazing, even her mom. But my mom was the one who was 15 when the strangers came.

The blinded one was wary and silent, the one with a purple, ragged mask was badly wounded, the one missing an eye had the blinded one using him for support, and the one with no bandana was missing his left arm. It was the middle of the fourth World War. No one had listen to Ashara's warning.

The horrible war lasted 40 years, beginning with my grandmother's birth and ending with mine. That was the hardest war. No, time for everyone who lived through it, who lived in it.

The blind one and I got close to each other before my 15th birthday. Before today.

"Leo?"

"Shard," the blind one said weakly. I knew this would be the last time I would talk to him.

"Leo, what was the world like before these terrible wars?"

"Amazing but war itself. Life is better now."

"Leo, please tell Ashara thank you for Lucky. And thank Raph for me for being there when I needed help and that I'm sorry that I'm the reason he left. I'm not letting it destroy me now though."

Leo chuckled and sighed. He handed me his katanas.

"Here. These are yours now."

"Thanks."

I stood and left, tears falling.

_Good-bye dear friend, good-bye._


	6. Accepting Accident

**Accepting Accident**

**A/N:** Here's something I came up with a few days ago. Hope you like it.

**Disclaim:** I don't own or know the TMNT

Sirens, fire crackling, voices, footfall, all of this entered my mind as my world went from black to gray to living. There were so many people talking, the sound hurt my ears. People were screaming and yelling while the sirens screeched in my ears. As my world focused, the past events rush back to me and the pain suddenly hits. I hold back the urge to scream as I looked around. Bodies were everywhere and many were moving. I spotted my boss and her friend but I couldn't find the others. Propping myself up on my elbows was painful and difficult and the difficulty level grew as someone placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Stay down. You'll hurt yourself even more."

I didn't care and I looked around. Finally spotting the ones I was looking for, I fought to get up.

"You have to stay down."

"No." My voice was harsh and coarse. The man removed his hand and blinked as I forced myself onto my feet. I look back over to where they were at and realized that if I didn't do something, they would be harmed. Picking up the dagger next to me, I ran.

"What the–"

I had slid to a stop, blade at the ready, between the group of men inching towards the ones behind me.

"Get out of the way girl," a man in a trench hissed.

My eyes narrowed. "No."

"What did you say?" It was more a command, a threat.

"I said no."

"Move her out of the way men."

I chucked my dagger at the man and he flinched as it grazed his cheek and stuck itself in the vehicle behind him.

"Stay away."

The words slipped out of my mouth in a hiss and I couldn't get strength back into my hands. With no blade, I couldn't even protect myself.

"One of them is getting up!"

A woman screamed and many began to back away but when I felt a presence behind me, I relaxed and leaned back.

"It's hurting her!"

The dang voices were getting annoying and I pushed myself off the chest I was leaning against.

"_It_ is not harming me. He would never hurt me."

"Then explain those wounds on your body!"

I ran a hand through my matted hair and sighed.

"These wounds were created by burning and falling. The explosion gave me these wounds."

"And how did the explosion happen?"

I glared at the man in the trench coat. "It was a fire gurnard and a gas leak, thanks to you, Bishop."

Whispers could be heard all over the crowd and the man in the trench coat glared at me from behind his glasses. I smiled.

"The ones behind me are harmless unless you give them a reason to harm you. They are trained ninja and they follow strict guidelines. They're turtles people. The only turtle that I know of that his harmful is the snapping turtle." People laughed in the crowd and I smiled. "These turtles behind me use to be pet turtles, nothing deadly or harmful. They were trained as ninjas and protect those in need. They hide in the shadows because of this."

"How long have they been around?"

"Who knows?"

Mutter ran through the crowd again and a cough escaped my worn body. As the blood dripped from my mouth, several screamed and the one behind me knelt beside me as I kept myself up on my hands and knees.

"Is there a doctor here? She needs a doctor now!" He cradled me as he yelled. Drops of water landed on my head and I looked up to see him crying. He looked down at me. "Donnie's looking over Leo so I couldn't ask him."

I chuckled weakly and as the pain shot through my body again, I screamed and clung to his chest. As my world began to swirl into darkness, blood came up again in a coughing fit and I lost all feeling in my body. I had no more control.

- - - - -

As I began to enter the waking world, my head began to pound. Shifting, I realize I have my head rested on someone's lap. Rolling onto my back, I look up and met brown eyes.

"What happened?"

"You passed out."

I couldn't hold back the chuckle. "I know that. Where are the others?"

"Leo's still in surgery. Has been for several hours now. Mike's in a coma, Sensei finally fell asleep, and Donnie's getting a talk through of what they are doing to Leo."

"Why am I out here?"

"You woke up a bit and you were released. You were heavily drugged when it happened."

"That would explain the pounding headache."

And he laughed as tears streamed down his face.


	7. Wake Up

**Wake Up**

**A/N:** Just something that was bugging me that I had to type out.

**Disclaim:** I don't own or know the TMNT**  
**

Tears splattered on the pavement as the wind tried to make them fly. I look up at the one walking towards me and realized, with relief, the tears weren't mine and yet my heart broke to see such an person walking through Central Park with tears running down their face. I stood and walked forward.

"Are you OK?"

The man looked at me and smiled gently. I noticed that his eyes were rimmed red and that he looked as if he hadn't slept in days. The wind caught his hat and blew it off his head and into my face. Gripping it, I returned it to the man before it flew to a new destination. Matted black hair thinned with age and streaked silver broke my heart even more.

"Thank you." His voice was gentle and soft but full of sorrow. "No, to answer your question. Sorry Miss, I don't mean to burden you with my sorrow."

"It's OK," I said, taken back by what he said. "I actually miss having that burden."

He chuckled as I smiled. He replaced his hat and I met his eyes again. Gentle hazel with blue rims studied my face as I studied his eyes. Such beautiful eyes full of sorrow that should never be seen in such eyes.

"Would you like to talk about it?" I ventured, hoping to get some of that sorrow from the man's eyes.

"I couldn't-"

"Please? I want to help."

The man smiled and cupped my face. My breath caught as I tried not to cry. So much pain in such a gentle man. "I would be honored if you would listen. Thank you, child."

We began walking through Central Park and he began to tell me a tale.

- - - - -

Rain pounded on the diner window we were sitting next to and he took a sip of coffee. I was never fond of the stuff and I started to get a headache from the scent but I didn't complain or take notice. I was listening to the man's tale.

"And by the time I was deciding to run, I met you."

"Mr. Hamato, is there anything I could do to help?"

"Samantha, you have done a wonder allowing me to tell you my trouble. I would never ask any more from you."

"Please, Mr. Hamato. I deal with this kind of stuff all the time. Besides, I would like to meet them. I think I could get them to wake."

Mr. Hamato's eyes lit up and I knew I had touched something important. He looked out the window and I saw that he was thinking as a tear ran down his worn face.

"Mr. Hamato, allow me to tell you a tale before you decide."

- - - - -

The rain had gotten worse and as I stood next to the bed, I knew time was running out. taking a deep breath, I reach into my pack and pull out a black pull string bag. I open it and pull out a sea green gem with metal twisted around it loosely. Wrapping the chain it was attacked to around my hand so the gem lied on my palm, I took the hand of the one asleep in the bed and I closed my eyes.

"Well?"

I open my eyes and look at Mr. Hamato. "The only thing that may work isn't what I can do. It's what you can do."

I watched as a light bulb turned on in his mind and instantly he knew what he had to do. I stepped back, releasing the hand of the sleeping person and watched as Mr. Hamato began to talk.

"Ema, please wake up. Everyone is worried that you won't. I am worried that you won't. Please, dear Ema. I need you here with me for a little longer. Sapphire is getting married and Hope had asked if we would be there. You know how little Sapphire is. She won't go through this wedding without you and she's been engaged for over a year now. Please, dear Ema, wake up. Please."

From where I stood, I watched as the tears that ran down his face landed on her hand. A lump grew in my throat and I looked away. The storm was calming and a gentle knock on the door asked for my attention. I opened the door and blinked. Around 15 people were outside the door and I stepped out of the way. All filed in and the last one through was no older than I. We looked at each other and he stopped walking. Golden blue eyes held mine and we stood there, enchanted by the other.

I don't know how much time passed but when I was rocked back into reality, everyone was cheering, crying, and talking. The one shaking me must have been Mr. Hamato's brother because he was just how he had been described. The one I had been in a gaze lock with cleared his throat and I gave him my attention.

"I think I've met you before."

"That may be possible. This is New York City. You see everyone at least once."

He chuckled. "I'm Azul."

"Samantha."

"You've met my grandfather, I take it?"

"Mr. Hamato?"

He chuckled again. "There's four of them in this room now."

"Oh." I felt myself blush. "Leonardo."

Azul cupped my face. "You don't have to be embarrassed. Yes, that's my grandfather."

Azul's hand was just as gentle as his grandfather's. As we were pulled into the commotion, I met the three generations of the Hamato family. Well, part of the family, at least.


End file.
